


More Than a Taste

by Macaroon1837



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hair-pulling, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Tattoos, The Grey Gull, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroon1837/pseuds/Macaroon1837
Summary: When a woman appears in his bar with a tattoo that speaks volumes, Duke Crocker knows that he's in for a wild ride. Each time they meet, Duke and Cali learn more and more about their shared sexual tastes. Each chapter will be a different interaction revolving around a kink/sexy thing of some sort.





	1. The Sailor Meets the Siren

Duke threw a towel over his shoulder as he moved towards the stockroom. Hand moving to the ring of keys on his belt, he rolled his eyes when he found the door open. Feeling around for the light switch, Duke flipped it on before covering his eyes with a yelp. “Jesus, Sam! D’you know how many health codes you’re violating right now?” The bartender looked over his shoulder sheepishly, while the woman bent over beneath him giggled. “Sorry Duke. Can’t blame me though, can ya?” Sam leaned over and bit at the woman’s neck. Fuming, Duke found their abandoned clothes in a pile on the floor and chucked them at their naked bodies. “I’m serious, Sam. Get your ass back out there. I don’t pay you to hump girls in my back room on the busiest night of the week.” Making sure to grab the bottle of scotch that he needed on his way out, Duke stalked back into the main part of the Grey Gull, plastering a fake smile on his face. 

Wiping down the counter, Duke rolled his eyes again as Sam slunk back into the bar and began to serve customers. “Wait a sec. He’s cut off,” Duke nodded at a particularly inebriated patron who stood and pointed at him indignantly. “Screwww yewwww, Crocker!” Reaching over the bar, Duke snagged a set of keys out of the man’s slightly damp breast pocket. “Yeah, yeah Dooley. I’m callin’ you a cab. Go wait outside.” Dooley staggered outside muttering the entire time. Following him out, Duke took a moment to lean against a railing and exhale. “Looks like you could use a shot of the good stuff, sailor.” The voice came out of the shadows and as Duke’s eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could begin to make out the shape of someone sitting on the railing, her back against a pillar. She was all curves set against the gentle waves of the ocean. Trying his best not to look too ruffled, Duke shrugged. “It’s been a night. This whole owning a bar thing stopped being fun three commitments ago.” The woman chuckled, swinging a leg idly as the spoke. 

“That’s adulthood for ya. You’ve got a nice place though. You should be proud.” Sliding off of the railing, the woman stepped into the light and extended a hand. Duke took it as he looked her over. Her skin was a warm brown and her dark hair was braided up into a mohawk. “Cali Carter.” 

“Duke Crocker.”

Cali grinned. “Can I buy you a drink, Duke Crocker? Keep you in the black for this week?” 

Duke smirked, nodding. “I know where they keep the good stuff,” he remarked as the two of them stepped inside. 

Duke couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips as she made her way to the end of the bar. Following her over, he stepped behind the bar and leaned towards her, resting his elbows on the polished wood. “What’ll be?” She bit her lower lip as she surveyed the bottle covered shelves framing the bar. “I’ll have a shot of Patron and for you,” she leaned forward so she could look over Duke’s shoulder, bringing their bodies closer together. “You’ll have Weller, neat.” 

Distracted by the warmth emanating from her body, Duke almost didn’t hear her. “How’d you know?” he asked in surprise as he poured her tequila. Cali chuckled and nodded toward the top shelf. “It’s the good stuff, but it’s way in the back. You’re hiding it, hoping no one notices.” It was Duke’s turn to chuckle as he reached for the bottle. When he turned back, he caught Cali’s eyes as the moved up from the lean muscle exposed when his shirt rode up as he stretched. She made eye contact with him shamelessly. Duke handed her a lime wedge and she inclined her head. Throwing the shot back, she popped the lime in her mouth. Duke’s mouth watered as she daintily removed the sour fruit and sucked the juice off of her fingers. 

Duke nursed his bourbon while the two of them chatted late into the night. Towards closing, Cali stood and stretched. Slapping some bills on the bar, she winked at Duke. “Seems like I should come here more often.” 

“Seems like you should,” Duke confirmed. “See you next week then?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Halfway out the door, Cali looked over her shoulder. 

“We’ll see.” 


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke meets up with Cali again after they both work a wedding. Duke helps her relieve some of the strain from work.

The next time Duke saw her, she was taking photos at a wedding whose reception was being held at the Grey Gull. Remembering that she told him about her job as a professional photographer, he kept his distance while she worked. But he continued to watch her throughout the night as he directed bartenders and busboys. She was wearing heeled boots and a black blazer, while two cameras hung from a harness wrapped around her hips. Her constant motion as she bent and crouched to get candid shots kept Duke’s eyes busy as they followed her around the interior of his bar. He kept his eyes conspicuously on her ass as she kneeled to shoot the newly weds toasting each other at a table off in the corner. As if she could feel his gaze, she turned with the camera still up to her eye and took a photo of him. He blushed as she lowered the camera and looked at the photo. Her mouth twisted into a smile and he knew that he’d been caught looking. 

At the end of the reception, as the last of the guests made their way home and the groom had swept the bride off to their honeymoon, Duke stayed behind to wipe down tables and close up. Cali shrugged her blazer off and slumped into a chair at the table Duke was wiping down. As he made his way around her, he saw a tattoo on her shoulder blade that he hadn’t noticed before. It was a woman, done in Sailor Jerry style, her pin up pose interrupted by the red shibari ropes that sheathed her body. “You like ‘er?” Cali asked quietly. “Her name’s Rosie.” Duke swallowed thickly. “I do like her. What inspired this particular...design?” 

Cali turned to look up at him. “Mmm….personal experience.” A hundred different retorts flashed through Duke’s mind, but none of them seemed to fit the revelation. Instead he cleared his throat and pushed in a chair. “Can I get you anything?” 

Cali shook her head. “Nah. Late night gigs always leave me all tense and jittery. I don’t like drinking on top of that.” Duke looked up from watching her stretch to nod at the last of his employees who was on his way out the door. Duke crossed the floor and locked the door, giving himself time to work up the nerve to ask the next question. “Is...there anything I can do to help?” he asked, staring outside. 

“Depends.” The voice came from directly behind him, and when Duke turned around, she was standing right there. Sliding a hand up his chest, she looked him directly in the eye. “Are you going to fuck the knots out of my back or not?” 

Heat washed over Duke’s body, collecting in his abdomen, where his cock took notice. “I’d be my pleasure,” he growled. Cali grinned and reached up, capturing Duke’s mouth in a hard kiss. “We’ll see about that,” she growled right back. 

Duke wasn’t used to being the one pressed against a door with someone ravishing his neck, but as Cali pressed her lips against his jugular and scraped her teeth against the shell of his ear, he decided that it was a nice position to be in. Bending down to return her ministrations, Duke was finally able to run his hands down her back and along the curve of her ass. Not able to resist, he squeezed, digging his long fingers into the firm globes. Cali sighed happily against his mouth. “Is there somewhere nearby with less windows?” she asked as she peeled his flannel shirt away from his body. Duke nodded and began to lead her towards the back room, his lips still pressed against hers. Glad for once that the door was unlocked, Duke crowded Cali between shelves of beer and liquor until they bumped into the table against the back wall. Grabbing her behind the knees, Duke lifted Cali onto the table with a bump. Laughing, she grabbed the bottom hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head. Duke groaned a little at the new planes of skin that she revealed, wanting to run his mouth along every inch. Starting with her breasts, Duke sucked and kissed along her smooth, brown skin. Above him, Cali was wonderfully responsive, letting out breathy moans as his hands grasped her breasts. “Take. It. Off,” she directed as he worked around the fabric of her bra.

“Gladly,” Duke murmured as he unhooked it and slid it down her arms. Now that she was fully bared to him, Duke was able to lavish Cali’s breasts with the attention they deserved. Starting where the curve of her breast met her side, Duke peppered her sensitive skin with kisses; by the time his mouth reached her nipples, the were dark and pert. Grinning at the frustrated noises she was making above him, Duke finally relented and sealed his mouth around one bud, swirling his tongue around it while gently pinching the other between two fingers. Cali allowed him to do the same to the other side before pulling him back up to her mouth. Her tongue bumped against his and she tugged gently at his lip. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she panted. Duke ripped the v-neck he was wearing off between kisses, but paused as Cali looked his body over approvingly. The corner of her mouth twitched in a small smirk before she pulled him back into her arms, her warm breasts sliding tantalizingly across his bare skin. 

It was Duke’s turn to moan as Cali tightened her legs around his waist and pulled the band out of his ponytail, letting his hair fall freely down past his ears. “Every inch of you is amazing,” she whispered as she began to rub herself against him. His cock was straining against the pants he was wearing, every one of her movements making him impossibly harder. She deftly unbuckled his belt and moved to push his pants down. Cali made to slide off of the table and onto her knees, but Duke stopped her. “I’m supposed to helping  _ you _ , remember?” Cali smiled sweetly and sat back, allowing him to tug her boots and pants off, along with her underwear, leaving her completely bare and ready before him. 

Getting to his own knees, Duke pulled her body to the edge of the table and pressed kisses along her belly and thighs, stopping to suck here and there, but completely avoiding the place he knew she wanted his mouth most. When she threw her legs over his shoulder and sighed in desperation, Duke knew she was almost at her breaking point. Mercifully, he nosed between her folds and sealed his lips around her clit. Above him, Cali’s back arched as she let out a scream of pent up pleasure. Swirling his tongue skillfully around her clit, Duke used one of his fingers to slowly push inside of her. Feeling her legs tense around him, he focused intently on her clit until she relaxed. Repeating with two, then three fingers, Duke stretched Cali open and stroked all of the right places. As his fingers moved in time with his mouth and lips, Cali moved, no longer leaning back. Instead, she began to buck against him, seeking more and more pressure and friction as he brought her closer to her climax. As she hunched over his kneeling form, she ran her hands through his thick hair, tugging a little as he increased the speed of his fingers. “Is this okay?” she gasped. Duke sucked particularly hard and growled “Yes!” before diving back in. A moment later, Cali’s hands were firmly entwined in his hair, her fingers rubbing against his scalp, pulling him in closer against her body. “Oh shit, Duke! Yesss, don’t stop, keep going, keep-” Cali’s words melted into moans and cries of pleasure as Duke pressed up against her G-spot at the same time he ran his teeth gently across her clit. Screaming and bucking, Cali came apart, cumming around and over his fingers. Duke worked her through her orgasm, continuing to suck and press until she was spent.

Standing again, Duke stuck a finger in his mouth, his smile of satisfaction mirroring the one on Cali’s face. Draping her arms around his shoulders, she kissed him sweetly. Duke stroked her back and laid a kiss on her shoulder. “Feeling better?” She nodded happily before straightening. “But it would be a shame not to put  _ this  _ to good use.” She slid her hand down Duke’s abdomen and along the line formed by his rock-hard cock resting against his stomach. Spreading the drop of pre-cum around the head she bit her lip playfully and pulled a condom out of the pocket of her jeans that Duke had thrown onto the table. Cali rolled the condom down his length before lining his cock up with her opening. Duke slid inside of her with a guttural moan, but she didn’t give him time to pause. Instead, she laid back on the table and began to move against him. Leaning over her, Duke slid his arms behind her back and began to fuck her. 

She was warm, and wet, and very ready for him. Their thrusts synchronized quickly and Duke grunted each time he drove back inside of her, while she would whine in pleasure as his head bumped against her G-spot. Pressure began to build behind Duke’s cock, but he noticed that Cali wasn’t making the same noises as when he was kneeling in front of her. He slid one hand down to where their bodies met and began to rub her clit. When he did so, her whole body spasmed and she let out a moan. As he continued to finger and thrust into her, Cali’s pussy began to squeeze around Duke’s cock. Duke’s moans began to stutter after she squeezed particularly hard and his thrusts lost their rhythm against her. Pounding into her Duke could barely sputter out “Shit Cali, I’m so close. I’m gonna cum.” 

Leaning up on an elbow, Cali attached her lips to his and rode his cock hard, pulsating around him. “Go right ahead, sailor,” she murmured into his mouth. Duke moaned once more before his cock twitched and he came, filling the condom. Cali continued to gyrate against him until she came too, flooding his sensitive cock with her juices. Scooting back, Cali rested against the back wall. Disposing of the condom, Duke admired the glint of sweat against her dark, heaving skin. He was thoroughly fucked, but the thought of tasting the salt of her skin as he pounded into her made his dick twitch a little in the cool night air. 

After a moment, they both began to pull their clothes back on. Cali followed Duke back out into the bar and collected the rest of her things. Duke came up behind her and pressed a kiss on her tattoo. She shivered a little below him and turned. “That was pretty fucking fantastic, Duke. Most guys around here only care about humping you into the ground. No reciprocation whatsoever.” 

Duke grinned. “Wait till you see what I can do with a little preparation.” 

Cali kissed him one last time and put her hand on the door handle. “I’m gonna hold you to that, Crocker.”  


End file.
